Hitoshi Sugoroku
'''Hitoshi Sugoroku' 「双六 仁志 Sugoroku Hitoshi」 is a supporting character of the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a guard of Nanba Prison wherein he is a low-ranking guard of building four. He is also the younger brother of Hajime Sugoroku. Appearance Differing from his older brother even in appearance, Hitoshi is a slim, effeminate man of below-average height. He has fair skin and dark red eyes, but wears colored contacts to make them light blue in color. His hair is light blond and reaches past his waist. When first introduced, he wears it loose and in ringlets; after becoming a guard of Nanba Prison, he wears it straight and with multiple blue ribbons tied near the bottom. When he first appears, he wears a blue and white, lolita-style dress decorated with bows and shawls. His fingernails are painted pink. After becoming a guard at Nanba Prison, Hitoshi wears a heavily modified version of the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform. His jacket resembles a white dress and has pink ruffles on the hem and sleeves. He wears a red belt with a heart-shaped buckle, and a large red bow beneath his collar. He wears tall, white boots decorated with multiple bows and, as a guard of building four, wears a white armband on his left arm. Personality In contrast to his aggressive older brother, Hitoshi has a kind, warm, friendly and gentle personality. He seems to care greatly for Hajime, having become a prison guard in order to work alongside himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41: Cell 13’s Traditional Game of Tag (Hitoshi Version) 3 and asking even inmates to ensure he is cared for.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3: What No.25 Wants To Do He seems to care little for the role between inmates and guards in general, behaving very affectionately towards dangerous prisoners, much to the disapproval of his superiors.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58: We Got Our Rewards (Part 7)Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 104: What I Want to Convey He seems determined to help others and is highly generous, often making bento to share with both coworkers and inmates.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 104: What I Want to Convey Plot Hitoshi makes his first appearance in Episode 1 when Jyugo tells Uno, Nico, and Rock (Jyugo's cellmates) of the "beautiful woman" he saw in the prison after breaking out of his cell once again. The gang eventually breaks out together and finds Hajime Sugoroku conversing with "her" in the visiting area. Hajime then reveals that the "woman" is his younger brother, much to the cellmates' shock and disappointment. Hitoshi appears again briefly in Episode 10 before making a much larger appearance in Episode 15 and he eventually makes a minor appearance in the Special OVA episode. Trivia *The name Hitoshi 'means "compassionate" (仁) ('hito) and "will, purpose" (志) (shi), which shows the contrast in his personality to Hajime Sugoroku's short and violent temperament. **It can also mean "Benevolence". *Hitsohi's surname Sugoroku 'means "set, pair, double" (双) ('sugo) and "six" (六) (roku). **Sugoroku is a traditional Japanese new year board game. *Hitoshi's hobbies include making bento. *Hitoshi's favorite colors are light pink and summer shower. *So far in the anime, Hitoshi has not once referred to Hajime by his first name (Hajime) that he usually calls him "Big Brother" and/or "Brother". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 4